


Cookie Dough

by Dusty_Scripts



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cookie Dough, F/M, xephmadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Scripts/pseuds/Dusty_Scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking had never been his thing, he’ll admit that, but cookies should be easy enough, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

Cookie Dough:

'Pour, add, mix, bake.'

That’s all Lomadia could think about as she slaved in the kitchen, baking dozens upon dozens of cookies. Why was she doing this? After all, it wasn’t even her graduation, but she unfortunately lost a bet with a friend and was now responsible for baking all the cookies for the huge graduation party her friend was hosting.

She never though she would tire of cookie dough, but today….she’s not so sure.

Lomadia checks the time and is startled by just how little of it is left to finish baking and get ready, and whilst she hurriedly mixes the new batch, she hears her front door open. She leans around the corner to see a familiar tall dark haired man. She cracks a tired smile and wipes some flour off her face with the back of her hand,

“Oh, Xeph, it’s you! Sorry the place is a mess, I got suckered into baking all the cookies for Kim’s party.”

Xephos walks into the kitchen, puts his arm around her waist, and then kisses her cheek before scoping out the kitchen disaster area and chuckling.

“So Kim was able to sucker you into it after all, I was wondering which one of you would cave in first.”

Lomadia huffed, “I did not cave, I lost a bet. There’s a difference!”

Xephos just rolled his eyes and took the mixer out of her hand. “Here, I’ll finish up and you can go get ready. That way we can save some time.”

She smiles and nods “Okay, thanks Xeph. You know how to work this mixer, right?”

He rolls his eyes and nods “Of course I do! I got this!”

She smiles again and kisses his cheek “Thanks again, I’ll be ready soon.”

Lomadia rushes out of the room, leaving the man with himself, and one more batch of cookies to prep and bake.

Cooking had never been his thing, he’ll admit that, but cookies should be easy enough, right?

He should of expected the fates would have other plans, because not even five minutes into his baking adventure did he have flour on his face and splattered cookie dough on the celling. He stopped mixing for a moment to glare at the offending machine, because surely it was its fault and not his; after all baking cookies is supposed to be easy.

However, by the time Lomadia returns, the kitchen is in even more of a state than when she left it and Xephos is using a dish rag to fan at the somewhat over-cooked cookies on the pan. His hair has gone messy and flour and cookie dough are splattered around the room (and on him) and he turns in time to see her crack a smirk and say

“Oh yeah, you totally got this, right Xeph?”

He scrunches his nose up and huffs before crossing his arms over his chest “Whatever, are you ready to go?”

She laughs and nods her head “Yes, I’m ready to go. You, on the other hand,” She strolls up to him and wipes off a stray bit of cookie dough on his cheek, “Need a little freshening up.”

She kisses his nose and pushes him towards the bathroom

“Hey, at least you’ll smell nice for the party!”


End file.
